Tennis Ball/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between Tennis Ball and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer Tennis Ball has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky Tennis Ball has not interacted with Blocky. Bomby Tennis Ball has not interacted with Bomby. Book In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Tennis Ball is surprised to hear that Book doesn't know what they're battling for. Tennis Ball tells her all about Dream Island, but then makes a comment about how she's "well read". She injects him with freeze juice. In "No More Snow!", Book considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky despite them being on a different team. Bubble Tennis Ball has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In "Take the Plunge", Coiny accuses Tennis Ball and Golf Ball of having a crush on each other, and then sings a little song. During the challenge, Coiny starts the motor, pushing Tennis Ball away. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Pin shoves Tennis Ball into the hole above Eraser, Coiny, and Woody. Later, Tennis Ball has to go to the bathroom. In "Sweet Tooth", Tennis Ball interrupts Coiny's argument to say that ice cake rhymes with rice cake. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Tennis Ball picks Coiny over Blocky and Firey. In "Lofty", Firey and Coiny are the only people left on Another Name with Tennis Ball, and they start slapping each other. Tennis Ball is not happy about this. Later when Tennis Ball bounces back up, Coiny tells him "hi" with a disinterested expression. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Tennis Ball concisely counters Coiny's long speech and gets chosen to stay. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Firey slaps Tennis Ball because he needs to fill the void after he can no longer slap Coiny. In "Welcome Back", Coiny mentions that TB told him Grotatoes are gonna taste delicious!!! Later, Tennis Ball shows up, greets Coiny as "coin creature," and then shows him the Wall Teleporter. Coiny acts really excited about this. David Tennis Ball has not interacted with David. Donut Tennis Ball has not interacted with Donut. Dora Tennis Ball has not interacted with Dora. Eraser Tennis Ball has not interacted with Eraser. Firey In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Firey slaps Tennis Ball, saying that he's too used to slapping Coiny. He does it again later which causes Tennis Ball to not want to work with him anymore. In "The Reveal", Firey and Tennis Ball were partners for the challenge. Although they could've finished very early, Tennis Ball got the frisbee stuck to his foot via Firey's saliva. They almost run out of time, but luckily Firey realises he can just use another frisbee. They both received 15 points. Flower Tennis Ball has not interacted with Flower. Fries Tennis Ball has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball In the intro of BFDIA, Tennis Ball is sitting right next to Golf Ball. However, it could just be a coincidence, or actually was either's intention to do it. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Tennis Ball said to Rocky that he and Golf Ball are a duo. And both of them was seen tying their legs together. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when everybody is recovering everybody with the HPRC, Tennis Ball chose to recover Golf Ball. Every time Golf Ball managed her team, Tennis Ball became her assistant. At some point, they are just talking to close to each other. In the IDFB intro, Golf Ball is once again close to Tennis Ball. In Welcome Back, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball go together to the science museum of Yoyle City. Gelatin Tennis Ball has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube Tennis Ball has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy Tennis Ball is mad at Leafy for 'bribing' Bubble to vote for him in Reveal Novum. However, he is one of the very few who is not shown to be mad directly at Leafy for stealing Dream Island. He even defends Leafy in a way by saying that it shouldn't necessary to capture Leafy to regain Dream Island in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Match Tennis Ball has not interacted with Match. Needle Tennis Ball has not interacted with Needle. Nickel Tennis Ball has not interacted with Nickel. Pen Tennis Ball has not interacted with Pen. Pencil Tennis Ball has not interacted with Pencil. Pin Tennis Ball has not interacted with Pin. Puffball Tennis Ball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky Tennis Ball has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby Tennis Ball has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball Tennis Ball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy Tennis Ball has not interacted with Spongy. Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Tennis Ball explains to Teardrop why it is a bad idea to kick Woody. Woody In Barriers and Pitfalls, Tennis Ball saves Woody from collision with Rocky. Yellow Face Tennis Ball has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other characters Remote In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Tennis Ball remarked that the plan to control Remote via Robot Flower was unethical, and that they used to play tetherball. Grassy Tenhis Ball seems to be friends with Grassy, as he doesn’t want to disrespect him. Grassy even wanted him recovered in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Tennis Ball Category:Interaction Pages